


Come Back To Me

by aexis1465



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, originally written for shangst week but i'm just gonna post it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: After the Kerberos mission was announced as a failure, Lance didn't expect to see Shiro ever again. But he also didn't expect an alien ship to fall from the sky.“How are you holding up?” Pidge asked.“How do you think I’m holding up?” He said, exasperated.“Lance, you don’t need to be like that. We’re just worried about you,” Hunk said.“I know,” He sighed. “Sorry, Pidge, I’m just- I’m not doing so hot right now. My presumed dead boyfriend just fell from the sky.”





	Come Back To Me

The soft knock against Shiro’s door was a surprise but not unwelcome. The Kerberos mission was launching the next day, so nearly everyone at the Garrison was avoiding him in fear of distracting him. When he was announced as the pilot, everyone was congratulating him, yet now everyone seemed to be wary of his space on the mission. 

Shiro just about launched himself at the door to talk to whoever was behind it. There was nothing he wanted more than to talk to someone other than the Holts and Iverson. Not that talking to the Holts or Iverson was the worst thing in the world, but they only wanted to talk about the mission. Shiro wanted - no, needed - to talk about something other than the mission. He needed to take his mind off of it before he stresses himself out even more. 

“Lance? Whats wrong?” Shiro said as he opened the door to find his boyfriend of nearly six months crying. 

“You can’t go,” He cried. 

Shiro looked around the hallway his bedroom was in before quickly pulling Lance inside. There have been one too many talks between Shiro and Iverson about how it was inappropriate for a cadet to be in his bedroom past curfew. His excuse entails him tutoring Lance, but Iverson insists it would give other cadets the wrong idea. Everytime Shiro told Lance, he laughs, claiming his fellow cadets already know because it’s impossible not to brag about Shiro. Regardless, Lance would still show up at Shiro’s room. 

They both sat down on the bed and Lance pushed himself against Shiro, holding on to him as tight as he could. Shiro could feel Lance’s tears against his neck and the shaking in his chest as he continued to cry. 

“What do you mean I can’t go? Can’t go where?” 

“Kerberos! You can’t go to Kerberos!” 

“You’ve known about this for almost a year now,” Shiro said. “You were the one that told me I had to go because it was such a great opportunity. What happened to that?” 

“That was before we started dating. Before I realized I wouldn’t be able to see you for two years. I don’t think I can go two years without you, Shiro.” He rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop crying.

Shiro swore he could feel his heart shatter as Lance spoke. Up until now, both have refrained from talking about how Kerberos would affect their relationship. The truth was: two years is a long time. There was no promise of them being able to speak in that time, in fact, it was going to be impossible for them to communicate once the ship is out of the atmosphere. 

“Hey, hey, take a few deep breaths,” Shiro gently pushed Lance away so he could see Lance’s face. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“We’ll take it a day at a time,” He said calmly. “Two years is a long time, and we are both going to change a lot. But I love you, Lance. I promise I’ll come back, and we can go from there.” 

“I love you too.” Lance leaned forward to kiss Shiro. 

Shiro relaxed upon hearing Lance’s reaction. It was the first time either of them said “I love you” and Shiro didn’t know what to expect. He figured the night before he disappeared for two years would not be the best time to say it, but he doesn’t regret his decision.

“I’m going to come back.” Shiro pulls Lance into his chest, holding him tightly. He kisses the top of his head before resting his chin in the same spot. 

“I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

No words were spoken between them when Shiro woke up. They were in Keith’s desert shack, going there straight from Shiro’s crashed ship. Lance stared as Shiro walked out the door, then glared as Keith went to follow him. It should be him following, he should be the one to comfort Shiro. Him, not Keith. 

“How are you holding up?” Pidge asked. 

“How do you think I’m holding up?” He said, exasperated. 

“Lance, you don’t need to be like that. We’re just worried about you,” Hunk said. 

“I know,” He sighed. “Sorry, Pidge, I’m just- I’m not doing so hot right now.” 

Seeing Shiro inside the alien space pod was too much for Lance to handle. It had been nearly a year since he left and he already looked so different. Between the visible scars and the prosthetic arm, Lance wasn’t so sure that Shiro still had his memories intact.

Keith walked back through the door with his head down. “He wants to talk to Lance.” 

“Okay,” He said slowly before getting up from the couch. As he was about to leave the shack, he turned around to see Hunk and Pidge smiling encouragingly at him. He smiled back, feeling more confident about talking to Shiro. 

Walking out of the desert shack was easy. Seeing Shiro stand at the edge of the cliff, staring at nothing in particular was more difficult. Suddenly Lance felt like he couldn’t form words. How would he approach Shiro? Was there a correct way to do it? 

Lance took a deep breath as he was a few feet away from Shiro. “Keith said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yeah, I did,” Shiro spoke quieter than Lance. “But now that I am, I don’t know what to say.” 

“That’s okay.” Lance lies his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. He flinches causing Lance to jerk his hand away. The last thing he wanted was to make Shiro uncomfortable. 

“I’m- I’m sorry,” He said. 

“Don’t be.” 

They stood in silence, staring at the desert around them. Lance found himself sniffling not long after. There was too much going on around him, he didn’t know how to handle it. He felt bad crying in front of Shiro when he just got back from the most traumatic experience of his life, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro turned to face Lance, resting his left hand on Lance’s cheek.

“Not really,” Lance laughs as he wipes his cheek with the sleeve of his jacket. “But I’m really glad you’re home. I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have fic ideas for any ship/headcanon/whatever feel free to message me on tumblr [@aexis1465](http://aexis1465.tumblr.com/) (my main account) or [@MayIHaveThisShance](https://mayihavethisshance.tumblr.com/) (my shiro shipping account)


End file.
